loxg_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Resurrection Star
A Stanford Torus and a O'Neil Cylinder-like basestar, this ancient and advanced ship is the noah's ark for races across the universe. During the ending days of the war between the humans aboard the Battlestar Galactica and the Cylons, the humans managed to wipe out the entire evil race altogether. Except for the humanoid Cylons, and the rouge sect aboard a Base Star. When faced with a destination, a crewmember named Starbuck charted a course, which took them to a planet similar to Earth in almost every way. Unbeknownst to all of them, the trip to this planet didn't just take five minutes. It shot them over millions of years into the future, and when the rouge Cylons left to find their way in the universe, they were shot right back to the point of their departure. Left alone in the universe, the Cylons they encountered hundreds of races and cultures. Their encounters ranged from full contact, to mere study and analyzing. From their studies, they managed to find the technological means to resurrect other species and races, though lost or extinct. With that, the Cylons began to revive long dead races, some millions or thousands of years old. Soon whole populations of species were growing on board the small basestar. So to accomodate the size and for scientific reasons, the Cylons began to create a massive ship that would previde a habitat for all these races. The result was the Resurrection Star, a shining accomplishment. It was created from Thirteen Colony-Human space stations ideas, and from the technology of the revived races. The populations and number of races immediatley skyrockted in this engineered environment with all types of ecosystems. There was also peace among these differnet alien races, a greater accomplishment than anything else. With this technology gained, the Cylons built more basestars and raiders to protect the Star and journey the universe for scientific study. The Cylons also used the revived races' DNA in other experiments of importance. The most succesful of these experiments enabled a method to graft other species' DNA to the Cylons, making them cyber-organic, and humanoid. Unlike the Cylons that simply were made to look human, the Cylons found the way for a machine to evolve. This pathed the way for their own race to become more organic, to become almost living energy. It also allowed them to tap into Cylon mental abilities, like telekenisis, and other superhuman feats. List of Resurrected Species *'Na'vi '(Avatar) *'Yautja '(Predator) *'Xenomorph '(Aliens) *'Wookie' (Star Wars) *'Tusken ' *'Yuuzhan Vong ' *'Hutt ' *'Chiss ' *'The Shells '(Independence Day) *'Prawns '(District 9) *'Asgard '(Stargate: SG-1) *'Jaffa' *'Ori ' *'Unas ' *'Wraith '(Stargate: Atlantis) *'Luxan '(Farscape) *'Nebari ' *'Time Lord '(Doctor Who) *'Zygon ' *'Sycorax' *'Yeti ' *'Centauri '(Babylon 5) *'Narn' *'Hobbit '(The Lord of the Rings) *'Dwarves '(The Lord of the Rings, Dragon Age: Origins, The Chronicles of Narnia, Discworld) *'Asari '(Mass Effect) *'Salarian' *'Elcor' *'Quarian' *'Krogan' *'Geth' *'Volus' *'Turians' *'Batarians' *'Collectors' *'Drell' *'Rachni' *'Reapers'